¿Amor?
by Liz Uzumaki
Summary: -"No cabe duda que el amor existe en este mundo, lo que me preocupa es como expresarlo"    ¿como le dirias a la persona que amas, lo que sientes?    y ¿como te sentirias al darte cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia esta persona?  Bleach no me pertenece


./translate?hl=es&sl=en&tl=es&u=http%3A%2F%.net%2Fs%2F5362661%2F3%2FLonging

.

.net/community/ZADR_Central/15762/

Tengo que decir lo que quiero decir

No puedo contenerme

_-"No cabe duda que el amor existe en este mundo lo que me preocupa es como expresarlo" _

Ulquiorra se encontraba viendo a cierto peli azul que se encontraba a la par de el -"_se mira tan_…" pero no pudo terminar ya que Grimmjow se acababa de despertar y vio como Ulquiorra lo estaba viendo, se incorporo en la cama e izo que el peli negro quedara encima de el; los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente sin decir ni una palabra hasta que Grimmjow hablo.

-sabes, me gusta verte así, pero prefiero cuando sonríes -viendo a Ulquiorra a los ojos, con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, mientra lo tenia agarrado de la cintura pera que el peli negro no se le quitara de encima.

Ulquiorra solo lo quedo viendo serio y sin decir una palabra, grimmjow pensó - " deseguro ya se enojo" -no le gustaba a Ulquiorra cuando lo quedaba viendo así.

-¿entonces? -cortando la distancia que lo separaba y acercando se mas a la cara de Ulquiorra

-¿ que? -preguntaba el peli negro mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de Grimmjow

- ¿si o no? -acariciando la mano que Ulquiorra había puesto en su mejia.

-no se de que me hablas. -asiéndose el disimulado.

…Flash Back …...

Desde hace días que grimmjow encontraba extraño a Ulquiorra, este lo ignoraba, no le dirigía la palabra ni mucho menos cuando comenzaba a molestarlo diciéndole cual quier cosa pero ni aun así se molestaba a decirle algo.

Es que acaso había hecho algo que lo molestara o había dicho algo, Grimmjow se quedo pensativo -"_pero a mi que me importa lo que le suceda a ese conmigo ni que me importara lo que le pasa, kso" _-dando una patada al piso, con sus manos en los bolsillos dirígiéndose donde se encontraba Ulquiorra, quería darle fin ya esto que por algún motivo le molestaba y no sabia la razón de esto, que según el ni sabia lo que era.

Así Grimmjow se encamino en donde se encontraba Ulquiorra; comenzó a caminar en los pasillos, hasta tubo que andar preguntando por el, eso era lo que mas le molestaba que lo andaba buscando. ¿Pero que era lo que le pasaba? Ni el mismo sabia con exactitud .

Ulquiorra se encontraba en su cuarto , acostado en su cama, con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza viendo algún punto del techo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos preguntándose el por que , por que se ponía así cada vez que miraba a grimmjow, ¿por qué solo con el ? Cada vez que volteaba a verlo o si el le hablaba y le dirigía la palabra con el único fin de molestarlo. Le gustaba y lo sabia pero no sabia que hacer, así que lo mejor que se ocurrió seria ignorarlo. Después de pensar que hacer se levanto de la cama y decidió que saldría para despejar la mente y así dejar de pensar en Grimmjow. Pero no se iba a imaginar que cuando abriera la puerta se encontraría con Grimmjow con el seño fruncido viendo como si le fuera a reclamar algo. Ulquiorra se sorprendió pero recordó lo que tenia que hacer "ignorarlo" y así lo hizo paso de largo a la par de el sin siguiera voltearlo a ver.

-Ey Ulquiorra -Grimmjow lo llamo para que este le prestara atención.

-no molestes Grimmjow que estoy ocupado.

-si, ocupado de estarme evitando.

-no, se de que me hablas. -Ulquiorra comenzó a seguir caminando. Pero Grimmjow utilizo sonido para quedar enfrente de el sorprendiéndolo pero lo disimula quedando viendo a grimmjow mientra este lo queda viendo serio.

-quítate Grimmjow -sonando lo mas calmado posible.

-no…

-quítate o si no… -ni se dio cuenta cuando Grimmjow ya lo tenia acorralado contra la pared (vale mas que no había nadie) poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de Ulquiorra para que no se moviera, el peli negro simplemente te le quedo viendo nada mas, sin decir nada viéndolo completamente serio.

-¿no vas a decir nada?

-no, nada

-como que nada Ulquiorra, ¿es que no ves? - acercándose mas.

-¿ver que? -Ulquiorra ya no podía aguantar estar así de cerca y a poca distancia de Grimmjow, simplemente no podía reaccionar ni mucho menos pensar.

-Ulquiorra me gustas… -fueron las palabra que salieron de los labios de Grimmjow, antes de que Ulquiorra comenzó a brindarle un apasionante beso a Grimmjow, el peli azul comenzó a acariciar por debajo de sus ropas, dejando pequeñas marcas en el cuello del peli negro, separándose por un momento de el.

-entonces tu también…

-sino no estuviera haciendo esto sex-ta.. -Ulquiorra si sabia como sacar de sus casillas a Grimmjow, pero no le tomo importancia esta feliz, si aun que hace poco o quien sabe; se dio cuenta lo que sentía algo por el.

Ulquiorra comenzó a quitarle el chaleco a Grimmjow, deslizando su mano por toda esa espalda, le encantaba sentir la piel del peli azul en sus manos, cada vez que grimmjow lo besaba y lo acaricia simplemente lo volvía loco. (recuerden que todavía estaban en el pasillo y de pura casualidad no había nadie XD)

-Ulqui…orra..-gemía Grimmjow gracias a la mordida que le había dado Ulquiorra en su oreja.

-vamos.. A mi habitación..-mientra Ulquiorra pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Grimmjow para agarrarse mientra el peli azul se dirigía con Ulquiorra sin soltarlo y sin dejar de besarse.

Así llegaron a la habitación que ni estaba tan lejos, cerrando la puerta de una patada mientras los dos caían en la cama, sin dejarse de besar. Ulquiorra se puso encima de Grimmjow deleitándolo ya que poco a poco se comenzó a quitar la ropa.

-si te gusta hacerme sufrir, verdad?

-mmm… si . -sonriéndole. Allí si dejo a Grimmjow medio baboso Ulquiorra le había sonreído.

-¡auch! -Grimmjow se pellizco.

-¿se puede saber que haces?

-es que quería ver si no era un sueño. -mientras Ulquiorra jugaba con las tetillas de Grimmjow .

-uhm ¿Por qué? -sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo

-nunca tte ha-bia visstoo sonreír Ulquiorra. -lo decía entre cortado .mientras Ulquiorra bajaba y subia jugando con el miembro de Grimmjow .

-mmm Ulquiorra . -se vino en la boca de Ulquiorra. -eres bueno. -sonriéndole.

-solo sonreiré para ti Grimmjow. Y espero que la próxima vez no te corras tan rápido. -lamiéndose los labios.

-bueno ahora es mi turno -cambiando de lugares y ahora el poniéndose encima de Ulquiorra, sin antes darle un tierno beso.

-hey que crees que haces.

-te miras tan lindo así. -con su inusual sonrisa. -volviendo se a besar.

….fin del Flash Back….

-¿entonces? -cortando la distancia que lo separaba y acercando se mas a la cara de Ulquiorra

-¿ que? -preguntaba el peli negro mientras acariciaba una de la mejillas de Grimmjow

- ¿si o no? -acariciando la mano que Ulquiorra había puesto en su mejilla.

-no se de que me hablas. -asiéndose el disimulado.

-no te hagas Ulquiorra.

-mi respuesta es no. -

-¡como que no!

-no, pienso ser uke.

-a que n… -pero fue cortado ya que Ulquiorra comenzó a besarlo y se miraba que no se iba a detener.

-con esto no te vas a salvar. -le decía el peli azul tratando de ponerse encima de Ulquiorra.

Y quien sabe talvez consiga su cometido Grimmjow no?

O tal vez Ulquiorra gane. XD


End file.
